I'm Stronger Now
by whoeverIamloves
Summary: SasuSaku, one-shot. Inspired by an incredible piece of fanart, see my profile for a link. Sakura has to fight Sasuke and these are her thoughts as she does. Rating for mild language and not-so-mild angst.


I was surfing the internet, and I came across this AMAZING peice of Sasuke/Sakura fanart. I don't know who it belongs to, but it isn't me because I only found it. If I knew, I'd totally give them major kudos. I've posted a link to it on my profile page, since apparently I can't do that inside this story page. If anyone knows who it belongs to, please let me know so I can give them credit and dedicate this piece to them by name. Or pen name.

It ordered me to write a one-shot, and I was in no position to refuse even though I normally don't care for SasuSaku. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the piece of art that inspired this story.

* * *

His eyes are hard. So is my fist.

He's not pulling punches, but I'm not giving up on him even after these three and a half long years.

I lunge at him, tempering my chakra-enhanced fist so that he can catch me, but he still feels the effects of it. I shatter his right forearm and possibly his hand, but it's necessary. I'll heal him later.

There's no pain in his eyes. Only steel.

It hurts like hell, but this is necessary. He's taken down Naruto. He didn't kill him, but he tried. I got here just in time. I'm not worried about Naruto, because Shizune-san is with him now.

Damn my eyes! These tears won't stop, but neither will I.

He's swinging his katana, but my body is too close to his for him to gain any leverage against me. All I have to do is plunge this kunai into his ribs. I'll heal him later.

The muscles on his shoulders are rippling now. He's getting ready to make his move. He's going to swing the Katana between us, but he'll have to move his leg first. My left knee is pressing into his right thigh now, and his left knee is grinding painfully against my right hip.

I should finish this. It hurts, dammit! But I _will_ finish this. And I'll heal him later.

His eyes are locked on mine. He's calculating my hot tears with those cold, beautiful eyes, and his perfect mouth is frowning. Is it disapproval or concentration?

It doesn't matter. Any second he's going to finish charging up his katana, and he's going to cut me in half with it.

He's not using his Sharingan. He's underestimating me again. It hurts, but it makes my job easier.

There. He's left his shoulder open for an attack. He hasn't seen my kunai yet.

I can't do it. I punch him instead, shattering three of his ribs. I'll heal him later.

His katana is swinging at me now. I hook my knee behind his, forcing his own leg into the path of his weapon to protect myself. He stops the blade at the last second, realizing what I've done.

For the first time in a year, I hear his deep velvety voice. It's cold, just like his black eyes.

"Why?"

I slash my kunai deep across the contracted bicep of his left arm, the one holding the katana. I'll heal him later.

"Because you'll always be a part of my team!"

He kicks me in the side with his right leg. I block it. His scowl intensifies.

"Stupid girl."

He can't lift his weapon because I slashed through his bicep, but he can turn his wrist to spin the katana toward me. It just scathes the back of my shoulder as my dodge brings me closer to him.

I plunge my kunai into his side. His blood pours out of his body almost as insistently as my tears pour from mine.

He drops to one knee.

"Finish it, Sakura. If you're strong enough."

I slap him. He still hasn't used the Sharingan on me. Maybe he used up too much chakra fighting Naruto?

His eyes are locked on mine, daring me to prove that I do have the strength to kill him.

I slap him again, but he's still looking at me with those cold hard eyes. Can't he see how much he's hurting me?

"I'm strong enough to let you live." I don't want it to come out as a choked whisper, but it does.

He's pressing his elbow against the wound I've just given him, but he can't put any pressure on it because I've neutralized both of his arms.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Why?"

Something flashes behind his eyes. It's not hate or rage or cold hard calculation. Now it's gone.

"Because I can."

"And then you'll be just like him."

The rage comes back full force, glinting in his steely eyes.

"Then you should kill me now."

"Come back with me."

"No."

"Please. I need you, and Naruto needs you. And you need us."

"You're still as annoying as back then."

His right knee joins his left on the ground. His lightning jutsu is fading.

"And you're still as arrogant. I don't need you that way anymore." The words are dry on my tongue, but I know they're the truth. I don't tell him that needing and wanting are two different things.

He raises his eyebrow. I've seen his contempt enough to recognize it now.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you will always be a part of my team."

He's losing blood fast. Soon he'll pass out.

"You should give up on me."

Can't he see the determination in my eyes, or the steel in my tears?

"I won't."

His cold eyes are losing their focus now.

"Sakura…you've killed me."

I shake my head.

"No."

He's falling now, and there's a question written on his perfect face. I'll answer it even if I can only whisper.

"I'm going to save you."

"Don't."

I say nothing more. I only stand over him as he slips into unconsciousness. Is there anything at all in his eyes? I'm searching them, but all I can see is hate. But wait –there! I saw…

…fear.

Just before his lashes touched his cheeks, there was fear in his eyes.

Now I can heal him.

Maybe when he wakes up, he'll come back with me.

* * *

So...what do you think?

* * *


End file.
